


Fireworks

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wonders what could be better than fireworks on the fourth of July</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Six years since they met, and somehow they’d never gotten to spend the fourth of July together. Jensen found it strange, but their schedules just never meshed right during that part of the summer. But this year, they both had some time off, and no girlfriends, and no other plans, _and_ they were both in LA, and they were going to hang out and drink beer and watch fireworks. They were determined.

Jensen was panicky.

One of the lamest holidays in America, so why was he so terrified at the prospect of spending it with his best friend?

It wasn’t like they didn’t already spend almost all their time together anyway, whether they were working or not. And Jared certainly hadn’t acted strangely at all when he’d brought it up three days ago…his simple, “Hey, so, Independence Day. We down for fun and fireworks? I’ll bring the alcohol,” was very typically Jared. So was the goofy smile and the backslap he’d graced Jensen with when he’d agreed.

So why, _why_ was he so jittery and nervous? The last time his palms had been this sweaty, he’d been getting ready to ask Danneel on a date for the first time. And –

Oh. _Oh._ Oh, fuck.

~

Two days later, Jensen was still walking around in a daze, but he realized pretty quickly he was going to have to get over it, because today was the fourth, and he was supposed to meet up with Jared a little before dusk.

He spent the day determinedly _not_ thinking about the revelation-that-was. He _didn’t_ think about it so well that when four-thirty came around and Jared knocked on the door, he sent the plastic cup of water he was holding tumbling to the ground he was so startled.

“Dude, you okay?” Jared asked with a laugh as he walked in.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, running a hand through his hair and taking a breath. “Yeah, just distracted, you startled me. Sorry. You ready to get going?”

“Whenever you are.” Jared’s easy grin slid across his face as he snatched up a towel and wiped up the spilled water. “Sure you’re okay? You’re not exactly the daydreaming type.”

 _Yeah. I wish,_ Jensen thought with a sigh he tried and failed to bite back. He pointedly ignored Jared’s concerned gaze as he snatched up their supplies for the night and headed out the door.

~

Supplies, besides the promised beer Jared had sitting in the back seat, consisted of epic amounts of junk food, a blanket if it was cold (which was seeming unlikely at this point), and two folding chairs if they decided they didn’t want to sit on the ground.

The main field where the fireworks were being set off was crowded, but Jared had already scouted ahead and found a suitable place they could go where no one else would be, but where they’d still be able to see clearly. It was another field, smaller, and a little ways away from the main one in the park, but set on a small rise that faced the direction they wanted.

Jared set about grabbing the chairs out of the back of his car and setting them up on the spongy grass while Jensen unloaded the bags of food (and really, only Jared would need _bags – multiple_ of junk food for a single night) and tried to beat the crazy thoughts still trying to run rampant through his brain into submission.

When they were seated finally, and Jensen was taking a long pull from his beer, Jared leaned back and slanted a look at him. “How is this the first time we’ve managed to do this?”

“Beats me, man. Last year, you had that thing with Gen, and the year before that, I was still with Danni. The year before that, we were both filming out of the country, and beyond that, I can’t even remember.” Jensen leaned back as well, and glanced up at the slowly darkening sky, feeling relaxed for the first time all week.

Because fate clearly hated Jensen, the feeling didn’t last long. Because the very next thing that Jared said was, “Oh hey, you’re looking better dude. I was worried when I came to pick you up, you were pretty out of it.” Which instantly reminded Jensen of _why_ he’d been so out of it.

Damn it.

It was going to be a very long night. He quickly polished off the rest of his beer and reached for another.

~

It was just about full dark, and Jensen was feeling calmer. Not drunk, because beer was not nearly enough to get him drunk, but at least the pleasant buzz in his system was making his current state of anxiety bearable. Jared had flipped the key in his car so that the radio was pouring out of the open windows, some kind of rock station that made for nice background noise. Jensen was leaning back with his eyes closed, tapping the bottle in his hand to the beat of the music when Jared reached over and smacked his leg.

Blinking only one eye open, he still managed a full glare. He was proud of this accomplishment for all of five seconds before Jared’s blinding grin melted his brain.

“Hey Jen, wake up, they’re starting!”

Sure enough, Jensen opened his other eye and looked up at the familiar bang-crackle sound, unable to contain a smile at the blooms of color bursting out into the night sky.

They watched in silence for a few long minutes, and then Jared went and opened his big mouth again. “Pretty beautiful, huh?” he said quietly.

Jensen turned, a comment about Jared and his girly tendencies on the tip of his tongue, but the jibe died a slow, withering death when he saw Jared’s bright-eyed gaze focused directly on him. He swallowed his suddenly dry throat and managed something resembling a nod.

“Hey, Jensen. Y’know how people are always comparing their first kisses to fireworks?”

“Yeah?” Was that _his_ voice? Jensen didn’t think so, but he couldn’t remember enough of the English language to test it. All he could do was stare as Jared turned in his chair and leaned toward him slowly.

“Doesn’t get much better than this, huh?” he said, waving in the general direction of the bursts of color going off in the distance. He didn’t wait for an answer, and Jensen was glad, because he definitely wasn’t going to think of one in the next five years, his brain had dribbled out of his ears a long time ago and –

Oh.

Jared’s lips were pressed to his, and any semblance of coherent thought he had left ceased. His hand lifted and curled behind Jared’s neck, angling him closer.

Jared smiled against his mouth, pulled back just a couple inches, leaving Jensen dazed. “So, what do you think? That better than the real ones?”

Jensen was already out of his chair and in Jared’s lap, licking his way back into Jared’s mouth, which he found was a pretty effective way of shutting him up.

Later, he’d agree that this was _way_ better than fireworks any day of the week.


End file.
